


Always the Bridesmaid

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 27 Dresses - Freeform, Adrien's bare chest, F/F, F/M, I want to shake the children, Marinette in a tux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Marinette is a budding fashion designer.  Her reputation is growing strong and her designs are finally getting more than casual notice.  She's also in high demand from her friends, as they start pairing off and getting married.  Marinette loves the concept of love and wants nothing more than to see all those she loves happy.  Marinette though doesn't know how to say no and when a certain blond starts orbiting the same circles as her once more she's reminded that it's healthy to be a little selfish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this innocently started out with a comment in the mlfanfiction discord chat about people wanting to see Marinette in a suit. Somehow it ended with me screaming I wasn't writing a 27 Dresses AU.
> 
> This isn't a 27 Dresses AU...!
> 
> Muse: "You're making a 27 Dresses AU"  
> Me: "No! I refuse!"  
> Muse: "You're doing it!"  
> Me: "I'm not rewatching the movie right now!"  
> Muse: "Okay."  
> Me: "Oh good."  
> Muse: "You're still writing it though."
> 
> It's just 27 Dresses inspired.

“There you go Rose, you look perfect,” Marinette said while standing. Her former classmate looked lovely in her pink blush dress. It was a Dupain-Cheng original, but unlike for her clients, this one was made without a commission, just love.

“Oh Marinette, I can’t believe it,” the blonde’s eyes started to mist over.

“No no, no crying. Not yet. You have to at least get to the alter first,” Marinette gently chide.

“Right, right,” Rose waved a hand over her face trying to calm down. “I just can’t believe it’s today and I look like a princess and…”

“And you are Rose.” Marinette was all grins.

“Thank you. Oh, how’s Juleka?” Rose asked, her cheeks the same color as her dress.

Marinette now laughed. “She’s clammed up. I hope you can get her to talk.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to get her to voice up,” Rose said with a wicked wink. 

It was now Marinette’s turn to blush. There were certain things she didn’t want to think about in regards to her friends. There was then a light tapping on the door. “That’s probably your mother. Everyone’s dresses are set, so I think it’s time I get out of here.”

Rose grabbed Marinette and hugged her tightly. “We’re both so so happy that you are here today. Thank you so much.”

Marinette squeaked before returning the hug. “I wouldn’t have missed this for anything.”

And Marinette wouldn’t have. Rose and Juleka had been friends, lovers, long distance companions and returned once more to fall in love all over again. They were in many respects the ideal relationship. They had always been supportive of each other, always wanting what was best for the other. This didn’t mean they hadn’t had their hiccups and bumps in the road, but never had it turned into a disaster. They didn’t just care for each other, but listened to each other as well. They were goals!

Marinette had time once she insured both brides’ gowns were up to inspection to put on her own bridesmaid outfit. Not a dress. While the brides and both their mothers were in dresses, everyone else in the wedding, including the ring bearer (one of Juleka’s younger cousins) was wearing a tux. Marinette was straightening her bowtie, for the moment ignoring the minor chaos that was the changing room as people were helping each other with last minute hair and make up. 

While Marinette knew most of Juleka and Rose’s wedding party in passing, the only person that she knew well in the room was Alix. Alix and her hadn’t kept up much in the years after school. It was through their mutual friendship with the brides that they were here now. This wasn’t to say they had not delighted over the last few months catching up, it was just like many of her friendship from her teenage years. They grew up and grew apart.

So it was, Marinette was part of a wedding that she absolutely was delighted about, but in many respects felt very much not a part of. This wasn’t about her, or her feelings though, this was about Rose and Juleka and the future they were making together. With a smile she turned away from the mirror and carefully glanced into the inner pocket of the tux. There a small pink hand gave her a thumbs up.

The wedding itself was not humble, though not exaggerated in size. There were, not counting the wedding party itself, about seventy people in attendance. Marinette glanced at the people on each side of the aisle in the hall. Most people there were her own age with a few older or young relatives of the girls sprinkled around. She felt eyes on her back, which wasn’t surprising, but there was something comforting about it. Like one set wasn’t just watching her, but watching her back. It was a strangely relaxing feeling.

She was at the alter and turning around when she zeroed in on a blond head near the back that she had glazed over on her stately pace up front. Marinette couldn’t help the grin on her face. It seemed this wedding was bring back more than a few old friends from school. Even if he wasn’t still occasionally in fashion spreads it was very unlikely that she would not recognize the face of Adrien Agreste.

For just a moment his eyes caught her and she was transported back years to a time when she was turned into a stuttering mess. The memory was quickly swept away as the music changed. It was time to debut the brides. Marinette looked ahead ready to see the two of them enter from opposite sides to meet at the aisle. Juleka’s dress was meant to complement Rose's, but with violet shades. They were like two flowers in a garden, they could barely spare a glance to where they were walking, looking at each other with smiles and blushes and misting eyes. Good thing Marinette brought a spare handkerchief. She was going to sacrifice one before the hour was up.

To say that this might be the most beautiful wedding Marinette had been to was no exaggeration. Marinette had been to many weddings by now, and while each held it’s own charm, and a few held dark clouds in the horizon, this was, by and far her favorite wedding to date. That she designed both dresses might have intensified the feeling, but she had designed a lot of the wedding dresses to the weddings she had been in. University friends, work friends, but this was only the second time she’d gotten to be part of the wedding of two friends she’d known since her youth.

Of course wedding are but the start, though for Marinette once the brides were coming down the aisle most of her stress ebbed. Not only did their dresses come out stunning, no one could take their eyes off Rose and Juleka even if they wanted to, but everything else in regards to preparation to the wedding was over. As long as nothing disastrous happened during the wedding itself she could relax somewhat.

The venue not having ice was not a disaster per se, but it was something she needed to take care of. 

“No, no, I don’t mind getting some ice,” Marinette said with a wave of her hand setting down her glass of wine which she hadn’t gotten a chance to sip yet. She had been so sure everything was fine too. That’s the only reason she had picked up the glass. She dug into her pocket for her keys to her parents’ delivery van.

Walking outside she found a small problem with her plan. The van was blocked in by two other vehicles. She was going to have to go back in and try to find the owners and get them to move. If she was lucky it wouldn’t take her too long to find them. Marinette groaned in frustration.

“Marinette? Is something wrong?”

Maybe her luck was better than she thought. Marinette turned to look at the owner of the voice. Adrien was pocketing his phone walking over to her. Curiosity written on his face. She was both surprised and delighted to see the unguarded expression, she knew he typically wore a mask, even if she hadn’t spoken to him in years. 

“I need to get ice and well…,” she waved her hand at the disaster that was parking.

“If you want I can drive you. I’m parked at the end of the lot,” he offered and Marinette felt herself mirroring the smile he offered to her. It was all too easy to.

“That would be very helpful. You can’t have a party without ice after all,” Marinette said with an awkward laugh. No she wasn’t a stuttering mess around Adrien Agreste any longer, but it had been years and to pick thing up like nothing just wasn’t going to happen.

“No you can’t,” he agreed and then started to walk to his car. “It’s a good thing you’re in a tux today. This path is very uneven.”

Marinette lifted an eyebrow. It was a very odd conversation topic she thought. “What does me wearing a tux have to do with how well I can walk.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and did he flush too? Maybe. “It’s not so much you being in a tux, which you look very good in by the way.” It was Marinette’s turn to flush. “It’s just that if you were in a dress you would likely be in heels, right?”

“Well, yes. I’m not exactly model height,” she said cheekily. Banter. She could do banter. With Adrien? 

“Your height is fine. Just that heels aren’t exactly easy to walk in.” There was a look in Adrien’s eyes that was playful, maybe even flirty.

“And you know this from personal experience?” She question him as they moved between cars.

“I do. Just once. High heels should be outlawed.”

Adrien was so adamant on the statement that Marinette couldn’t help the fit of giggles that came over her. She was carefully wiping at her eyes when Adrien motioned they had reached his car and was grabbing for the passenger side door. “By the way, did you design both their dresses?”

Marinette paused as she got into his sports car, blinking up at the blond. “Yes. How did you know?”

“I thought so. I know Dupain-Cheng designs when I see them.”


End file.
